<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смола и гематит by kotexsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069738">Смола и гематит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi'>kotexsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Het, Obscene lexicon, PWP, Romance, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного нежностей между рыжим бугаем и черноволосой самоуверенной леди.<br/>Сигареты, смола и драгоценные камни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Вторник(Джош)/Моника</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смола и гематит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вторник совершенно не понимает намеков. Кокетничать с ним абсолютно бесполезно — просто не понимает. Огромных трудов стоило Монике одно единственное объяснение, почему ему стоит прийти к ней в эти выходные. Парень серьёзно поверил, что она зовет его заниматься математикой, и долго упирался, пока она не подала новый, самый прозрачный на свете намек, — родители уезжают. Только тогда шестеренки, затянутые вековой паутиной, наконец вертятся, и до него начинает доходить.</p>
<p>Вторник намеков не понимает, и Монике приходится целовать его самой. Вкладывать в поцелуй все желание и требовательность, обнимая парня за шею и пытаясь стянуть другой рукой футболку. Хотя бы этот намек ему понятен, и девушка может наслаждаться крепким телом, усеянным веснушками. Вторник отвечает на поцелуй мягко, медленно и осторожно, будто касается губами монаршего перстня. Он словно боится сломать девушку неосторожным движением, что совсем не вяжется с его образом: лохматый бугай с выпирающими мышцами и в целом выглядящий как стереотипный качок из американского гетто.</p>
<p>— Можно?</p>
<p>Вопрос раздается у самого уха. Вторник всегда спрашивает разрешения, даже если хочет просто потрогать её колено. Иногда этот джентльменский жест выглядит очень мило, а иногда — раздражает. Как, например, сейчас. Моника кивает, опасаясь, что ответ вслух выйдет слишком грубым и раздраженным.</p>
<p>Простое объятие переходит в поглаживание талии, а затем и бедер. Когда Вторник переключается с губ на шею, Моника зарывается носом в жесткие рыжие волосы и прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь каждому прикосновению и реагируя на каждый неосторожный нажим. От волос разит сигаретами и сосновой смолой. Вторник весь пропитался этими запахами, и если с сигаретами все предельно ясно, то со смолой — нет. Где он только раздобыл сосновую смолу, и почему Монике так хорошо известен её запах? Она была повсюду: и волосы у него цвета смолы, и глаза, и даже кожа отливала ею. Такой дикий контраст с бледностью Моники и чернотой её волос и глаз.</p>
<p>Вторник касается очень нежно, точно самыми кончиками пальцев, гладит осторожно, пробираясь руками под одежду и белье. И при желании Моника могла бы назвать его руки по-настоящему золотыми. А еще они очень теплые, почти горячие, и девушка почти на сто процентов уверена, что температура тела у парня градуса на два-три выше обычной, и в холодные зимы его можно использовать как обогреватель.</p>
<p>Напор ласк вынуждает девушку издать полустон и закатить глаза. Она нетерпеливо ерзает и сжимает бедра, случайно стискивая руку Вторника между ног. Целует парня в шею и веснушчатые плечи, не обращая внимания на табун мурашек и заставляя уже его вздрагивать и вздыхать. Моника знает его так же хорошо, как и он — её. Знает, куда положить руку, чтобы услышать хриплый вздох, как гладить, чтобы дыхание сбивалось — не так сложно его выучить. Вторник реагирует ярко, ответ никогда не заставляет себя ждать.</p>
<p>Моника наконец стягивает широкую кофту, устав мучиться от духоты, и позволяет Вторнику припасть губами к абсолютно белым плечам и чуть выпирающим ребрам. Парень не успевает за собственным дыханием, ни на секунду не отрываясь от девушки и справляясь с остатками пижамы. Этой ужасной розовой пижамы, которая держалась на её худых ногах на одной резинке и честном слове.</p>
<p>Ей нравится — это видно по её сжатым губам, красным щекам, откинутой голове и тяжело вздымающейся груди. А когда особенно нравится — по короткому, но очень выразительному, вздоху и мелкой дрожи в руках, когда хватает его за волосы и вновь сжимает бедра до боли в тазу.</p>
<p>— Можно? — второй раз спрашивает Вторник, подняв голову.</p>
<p>Моника встречается затуманенным взглядом с его — поистине щенячьим — и безнадежно вздыхает. Как вздыхают уставшие от долгой и скучной жизни, а не от неуместных вопросов. А парень смотрит на нее преданно, так, будто от её решения зависит сам факт его существования. Сравнение с собакой очень неуместно, но оно подходит лучше всего.</p>
<p>— Можно, — говорит Моника и чуть отсаживается.</p>
<p>Вторник засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, и его лицо тут же белеет. Он начинает обеспокоенно шариться по другим карманами и хлопать по штанинам — ничего.</p>
<p>— Забыл? — Моника приподнимает бровь и откидывается, оперевшись на локти. Она все еще тяжело дышит.</p>
<p>— Да нет, вроде… — проверяя карманы в четвёртый раз, бормочет парень. На секунду он прикрывает глаза и бьет себя по лбу, злобно процедив: — Блять, Бьёр! Опять стащила, мелкая…</p>
<p>Вторник резко замолкает, как только Моника ложится на спину и вытягивается в струнку. Он успевает рассмотреть всю её — от выпирающих ключиц до длинных стройных ног и крошечных родинок на бедрах. Задерживается на слегка поблескивающей между них влаге.</p>
<p>— Ты такая красивая, — обезоружено выдыхает Вторник.</p>
<p>Моника смеряет его удивленным взглядом и возвращается к сосредоточенному копанию в ящике у кровати. Резко садится и шлепает парня по груди заветной находкой. Вторник успевает перехватить фольговую пачку.</p>
<p>— У тебя полминуты, — девушка подмигивает и игриво улыбается, оттягивая ремень его джинсов.</p>
<p>Моника по инерции напрягается — опыт первых неудачных отношений. Всего мгновение назад она чувствовала себя лучше, чем когда-либо, но стоило Вторнику нависнуть над ней, так тело перестает слушаться. Это длится всего пару секунд, пока он как бы невзначай прикасается к её груди горячими руками и приподнимает за бедра.</p>
<p>Парень взъерошен, волосы выбиваются из растрепанного хвостика, и он то и дело пытается убрать эти вихры. Моника беззвучно смеется и стягивает резинку, позволяя отливающей золотом рыжине растекаться по плечам и лицу. Зачесывает пряди назад и целует Вторника за ухом, от чего он резко вздрагивает.</p>
<p>А дышать приходится учиться заново, потому что из легких вышибает весь воздух.</p>
<p>Вторник утыкается лицом в изгиб её шеи и издает отрывистый полувсхлип-полустон, обдавая горячим дыханием. Моника прикрывает глаза, ловит каждое его движение. Снова сосновая смола и сигареты, от которых кружит голову.</p>
<p>— Боже, Джош, — шепчет девушка, цепляясь ногтями в широкие лопатки парня.</p>
<p>Слышит его шумное неровное дыхание возле уха, впивается ногтями в спину и бессильно подгибает ноги. Чувствует тяжесть веса и пропускает очередной выдох.</p>
<p>Вторник произносит её имя. Сбивчиво и быстро, несколько раз, отмечая каждый поцелуем — в губы, в щеки, в шею.</p>
<p>Моника. Моника. Моника.</p>
<p>А Моника сильнее прижимается к нему, унимая собственные вздохи и пытаясь контролировать руки.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— У меня кое-что для тебя есть, — Вторник выбирается из объятий Моники. Та недовольно ворчит и с самым обиженным на свете видом заваливается обратно, накрывая голову одеялом.</p>
<p>Парень поднимает джинсы с пола и вновь начинает шарить по карманам. В этот раз поиски более удачны — он протягивает Монике маленькое серебряное кольцо с черным камнем.</p>
<p>Девушка несколько раз переводит взгляд с кольца на парня и обратно. Металл блестит в свете ночной лампы, а камень переливается всеми оттенками черного. Украшение очень простое и незамысловатое, хотя и сделано качественно, и только камень придает ему некоторой магии.</p>
<p>— Джош, ты делаешь мне… предложение? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Моника, недоверчиво косясь на парня. — Извини, но я…</p>
<p>— Нет! — ответ выходит слишком резким и эмоциональным, так что девушка отпрыгивает. От нее не скрылось волнение Вторника и его явное замешательство. — Просто подарок.<br/>
Моника усаживается поудобнее, натягивая одеяло на грудь, и осторожно берет кольцо из ладони парня.</p>
<p>— Где ты его купил?</p>
<p>— Нет, я…</p>
<p>— Украл? — девушка смеряет Вторника уничтожающим взглядом, не давая договорить. — Я убью тебя, если ты его украл, серьёзно. Я все еще надеюсь, что «парень из гетто» — это все еще прозвище, и тебе лучше не разочаровывать меня!</p>
<p>— Да не крал я его! — завывает парень и обессиленно бьет кулаками по одеялу. — Я его сам сделал.</p>
<p>Моника мягко улыбается и качает головой. Ей хотелось засмеяться, но по виду Вторника понятно, его это расстроит. Поэтому она лишь медленно вздыхает и наигранно невинным голосом говорит:</p>
<p>— А я-то ждала историю о фамильном кольце твоей бабушки или… чего-то такого.</p>
<p>— Моника, — серьёзно произносит Вторник, беря девушку за подбородок и смотря ей прямо в глаза. — Я приемный. Какая еще бабушка? Я сам его сделал. Этими вот руками, — вертит ладонями перед ее лицом. — Ночами не спал. Старался. Нравится мне этим заниматься. Это хобби! </p>
<p>Моника поджимает губы и снова подносит кольцо к глазам. Всматривается в каждый изгиб и заглядывает в глубину камня.</p>
<p>— Ты че делаешь?</p>
<p>— Инициалы мастера ищу, — задумчиво шепчет девушка.</p>
<p>Вторник роняет голову на ей на плечо и начинает очень выразительно ругаться. Моника смеется и треплет его по рыжей макушке.</p>
<p>— Верю я тебе, расслабься. Я знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы предполагать, что ты занимаешься чем-то таким, странным.</p>
<p>Она усмехается и продолжает:</p>
<p>— А вообще… Из всех возможных хобби — рисование, литература, — она загибает пальцы, — лепка, не знаю, вязание или программирование — ты выбрал именно ювелирное дело. Ты, шкаф два метра ростом с огромными руками и громовым голосом. Нормальный человек принял бы тебя за вышибалу или лесоруба, но ты… ювелир? Когда ты уже перестанешь меня удивлять? Подсолнух, ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя?</p>
<p>Вторник мычит нечто невнятное в ее плечо и обнимает за талию. Моника чувствует кожей, как он краснеет, и опять звонко смеется. Она вздыхает и надевает кольцо на палец — идеально сидит, идеально подходит к её белой, как снег, коже.</p>
<p>— Как ты узнал размер пальца? — Моника не отрывает глаз от украшения. — И что это за камень? </p>
<p>— У Бьер такие же пальцы, — просто отвечает Вторник, поднимаясь. — А это… это гематит. Я подумал, что тебе он подойдет. Он черный, как твои глаза и волосы…</p>
<p>— Чудно! — Моника хлопает в ладоши и сцепляет руки в замок. — У меня пальцы, как у твоей одиннадцатилетней сестры. Детские ручки!</p>
<p>— Нет, это у нее пальцы-лопаты в одиннадцать лет. Загребущие… — последнее слово произносится с особой злобой и ненавистью.</p>
<p>Моника поворачивается, резко толкает Вторника на подушки и нависает сверху, уперевшись ладонями в его плечи. Длинные черные волосы тут же разметаются по его груди, и она видит дикое удивление в его глазах, отливающих сосновой смолой. Одеяло падает с нее, и Вторник неловко пытается натянуть его обратно. </p>
<p>— Сделаешь еще что-нибудь? — Моника приближается к его лицу и быстрым движением убирает пряди за ухо. — Для меня.</p>
<p>— Да… — Вторник совершенно растерян, но все же отвечает на мягкое прикосновение к губам. — Сделаю, что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Он гладит её по волосам и проводит второй рукой вдоль позвоночника.</p>
<p>Моника выгибается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>